


Let it go

by OhDearLoki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, Movie: Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: You’ve just seen Frozen movie and your addict to it. Much to Loki’s dismay…
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Let it go

You were going to get Loki crazy. He was actually watching you humming and brushing your hair as if you were the strangest creature of the world. Maybe you were. After watching Frozen, you had change. You weren’t able to stop singing, you were fascinated by the snow and you put your hair in the same braid as Elsa. Ever since you watched this movie, you fall in love with the story and the songs. But Loki didn’t understand why you were so obsessed by an animated movie. Each time he asked, you just shrugged your shoulder and continued singing at loud, just to annoy him. But now, you could see that he was beginning to get tired of it.

“Will you stop singing?” He snapped suddenly.

“Why?” You asked, innocently.

“Because that song, it’s torture!”

“No it’s not!”

“Yes it is, just like the whole movie!”

“You don’t even know what it’s about!” You protested, defending your favorite movie.

“I don’t have to, it’s an animated movie, it’s for children.”

“Yes maybe, but not **_only_** for children. The story behind the characters is also for adults. It’s a beautiful story.”

“Pff”

He just smirked and walked in another room. You couldn’t stand it. He couldn’t criticize it when he didn’t know what it was about. You suddenly smiled, an idea popping in your head, and ran in the room after Loki, chasing after him.

“Watch it with me.” You said.

Loki raised his head from whatever he was doing to throw you a look. It was as if you were crazy.

“Excuse me?” He said.

“Watch it with me. Once you’ll watch it, you’ll be able to make your own opinion.”

“I already have an opinion.”

“But it’s wrong because you never saw the movie. You based your opinion on prejudices.”

Loki opened his mouth to reply but he didn’t find the words. You smiled and approached him, already knowing that you had won.

“Unless you’re afraid you’ll like it.” You added innocently.

And that was all he needed to accept. You smiled victoriously and sat on the couch. Loki sat reluctantly next to you and you watch the movie together. At first, Loki made comments on the film and how it was a film for kids, but then, he shut up and concentrated on the story. You smirked when you saw his eyes tearing up when Anna sacrificed herself to save her sister. At the end of the movie, you turned to see Loki, a smile on your face.

“So?” You asked.

“It wasn’t that bad.” He said reluctantly.

“Oh come on! You like it.” You said.

“No.”

“Admit it, you liked it.”

“No.”

You pouted and stood up to grabbed something to eat. Loki was stubborn but you knew he liked it, he just had to admit it. Suddenly, you heard Loki humming something in the next room. Discreetly, you walked toward the door and listened carefully.

“Let it go! Let it go!” You heard him singing under his breath.

You laughed silently and made a victory dance. Now, he wouldn’t mock you anymore. You were wondering if Thor would like it too…?


End file.
